


First Meetings

by Batmanssleeves



Series: Hugs and reassurances [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanssleeves/pseuds/Batmanssleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Bruce can't peel his eyes away from the little boy with the tear-streaked face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a 4+1 I'm almost done writing! I just need to finish one more part.

     Bruce watched as a Gotham city social worker talked with the ringleader of the circus. It was clear form the man's expression that what the woman had to say wasn't very good news for the young boy in his arms. Bruce peered over at the 8 year old who sat in Pop Haly's grip.  
Half of his face was buried in the man's shoulder, tears still streaming down his face from the night's events. Walking over to the man just as the social worker took her leave, Bruce turned to the man cradling Dick Grayson.  
  
     "Mr. Wayne," he said roughly. "I- they don't think the circus is a suitable home for the boy now that his parents are-" Haly broke off, the emotion in his voice blocking him from finishing his sentence, as if saying it would admit that the tragedy that had just occurred wasn't a horrible nightmare, that two lives were lost and another one was destroyed. One of the circus performers walked over to the two men and one child, one Bruce recognized from the performance as the tightrope walker, and Bruce watched as Haly set the boy down gently and the lady led Dick away, whispering soft words into the boy's ear in a language he couldn't place.  
  
     Haly turned back to the man in front of him. "Dick is a very affectionate boy. He thrives off of the love of others, wouldn't be able to survive alone. We can't let him get tossed aside in a group home, somewhere where no one would appreciate what a bright, lovely boy he is."  
  
     Bruce listened to the ringleader as he watched the boy cling to the other members of the circus. He saw himself in the boy, a sort of brash determination, the kind that drove him mad in his quest to bring his family's killer to justice. He wouldn't let Gotham claim another lost boy. Perhaps he and the boy could help each other heal their own traumas, together.


End file.
